Project Summary In an effort to improve the scientific and medical communities? ability to access epigenetic information, this project aims to develop a label-free method to detect epigenetically modified bases in DNA. The method that will be developed relies on the use of a carbon nanotube charge-sensor integrated with a solid-state nanopore. DNA will be driven through the nanopore by electrophoresis, causing it to pass by the nanotube in a serial fashion. By monitoring changes in the electrical current through the nanotube as DNA passes through the nanopore, nucleotides will be detected based on their charge. There are two specific aims for this project. Firstly, it aims to use a carbon nanotube-based charge sensor aligned to a nanopore to detect unlabeled epigenetically-modified nucleotides in a DNA strand as it traverses the nanopore. Secondly, it aims to use a nanotube-based sensor to categorize nucleotides in a DNA strand into one of two groups based on their charge. The methods developed in this project have the potential to lead to faster and simpler profiling of epigenetic information, allowing for its more routine use in medical diagnostics.